Angels Fall Sometimes, an Inuyasha fanfic
by tetsigawind
Summary: What happens to Kagome and Inuyasha after they defeat narkaru


I thought this song showeed what Inuyasha thinks on how much Kagome means to him. I hope you enjuy it!

My chances weren't good she was way out of my reach  
How could she ever fall for some ol' boy like me  
But here she lies asleep tonight in these arms of mine  
And that goes to show angels fall sometimes

--

Inuyasha stared up at the sky. He was thinking about what to do after the journey was over.

_' When we finish the jewl what will happen. Sango and Miroku will probably get married. Shippo will probably stay with Kaede. I'll make the wish? Do I really want to do that? Kagome said that I was strong enough already.Kagome, what will happen to you? I want more than anything for you to stay here with me. Oh, get it threw your head man! She's a beautiful, smart, and kind human. Your a half demon. the minute the jewel is finished Kagome will go home. Even though I don't want her to.' _

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned towards the noise. He had been so cought up in his thoughts he lost track of what was going on.

"Kagome, what are you doing up? It's late." said Inuyasha. He jumped down from his branch.

"I know, (sigh) listen umm, I can't beleive I'm asking this, would it be okay if I slept with you tonight? I, well, I had a night mare, and its hard for me to get back to slepp. You know what never mind! It was stupid anyway!" Kagome turned until she felt a hand on her wrist.

She turned around and saw Inuyasha smiling at her.

"It's fine. I don't mind." he said softly.

He took Kagome into his arms and jumped to the top of the tree.Kagome sat in his lap and soon fell asleep.

--

She's been here long enough to see that I'm no saint by now  
Every mornin' I wake surprised to find her still around  
The love that she give to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes

--

"KAGOME! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" shouted Shippo.

"You deserved it runt! You don't go spewing out stupid stuff just to aggervate me!" yelled Inuyasha. He hit Shippo on top of his head, leaving a large bump.

"INUYASHA, DONT HIT HIM! SIT!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha fell flat on his face. Kagome really pounded him that time. He slowly came up to show he had a preety bad cut on his fore head.

"Oh! Inuyasha I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Come on, lets look at that cut" said Kagome. She grabbed his hand and brought him over to her pack. Kagome began rummaging in her bag looking for her first aid kit.

_'Wait, wasn't she mad at me just a second ago?'_ thought Inuyasha. Kagome could be so kind. It didn't matter who you were sh would always worry about you.

--

She brings pieces of heaven every day into my life  
She's been my inspiration with her by my side  
I'm not afraid to dream high

--

Inuyasha swung his sword at Naraku. They were in the final battle. Naraku had stolen the jewl shards and now had the completed jewl implanted in his body.Naraku shot out a tentecle and Inuyashaattempted to hit i but it shot past him and grabbed Kagome. she screamed in terro

"KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha.

"What now Inuyasha? Are you going to save her, or am I going to have to do away with her?" said Naraku. He squeezed Kagome titer and she moaned out in pain.Inuyasha began to see red and he transformed into a full demon. His fangs grew longer and sharper.His eyes turned blood red, and purple jagged streaks appered on his face.

_'Protect'_ thought Inuyasah.

He charged at Naraku and cut off the tentecle that was holding Kagome. Before she would hit the ground he caught her and brought her to Sango to keep her safe.

_'Must protect love'_ thought Inuyasha. ( just to clear things up his demon just talks like that)

He charged strait for Naraku. Naraku treid to hit him but Inuyasha mocved so quickly he couldn't catch him. Inuyasha shot his claws into Naraku's chest and pulledout the Shikon Jewel. Naraku then screamed in pain,. wind began to twist around his and he slowly was dragged into the depths of hell.Inuyasha then collapsed onto the ground his eyes returned to their normal color hid fangs lessened and the stripes dissapaered.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. She ran into him and embraced him. He returned the loving hug. not caring if the others saw.

"I'm so proud of you. You did it" said Kagome. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

Inuyasha wiped away the tears.

"We did it" he said looking into her eyes. They embraced eatchother once more.

--

The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes  
Yeah, I thank the Lord angels fall sometime

--

Inuyasah and Kagome were standing in front of the well. 'Now that the well is sealed what purpose do I have here' thought Kagome sadly.

"Well,... I guess this is...goodbye?" said Kagome looking at the ground.

' But I don't want you to go!' thought Inuyasha.He had pain in his eyes that said it all, but Kagome couldn't look at him.

"Inuyasha I have something I want to tell you. Please don't interupt me, or I probably won't be able to finish." said Kagome finaly looking up. Inuyasha shook his head signaling her to begin.

"Ok, Inuyasha we've been through alot. We started this journey out by oureslves, but then we found Shippo, Miroku, and Sango and Kirara. I thought that letting go of this world would be easy, but this is one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do" said Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to tell her that she didn't have to go but knew she had more to say.

"I've become freinds with all of you. Miroku's like a big brother, Sango's like the sister I never had, and Shippo's like my adoptive son." said Kagome."And you Inuyasha..."Kagome paused.

'I'm what, I'm what!' thought Inuyasha.

Kagome slowly walked toward Inuyasha. She gently put her hand to his face.

"You ...are one of the most amazing people I've ever known." said Kagome, smiling. Inuyasha went wide eyed.

"I've never felt closer to anyone. You've been my protecter, my friend, my savoir. I know you probably think I'm talking crazy, but..." she paused one ce again and lowered her hand. Her eyes began to water.

"Inuyasha... I love you." she lowered her head once again and began to cry whole heartly.

Inuyasha couldn't beleive this! This girl, no this woman, no this angel had just said she had loved him.He wanted to wrap her in his arms right there and would havr but she began walking away, towards the well with tears running down her face.

"KAGOME WAIT!" screamed Inuyasha. He grabbed her by both arms but she turned and looked the other way. He grabbed her chin and made her face him, Tears continued to fall from her eyes, landing on his kimono.

"I understand ok! Yuo love Kikyo! I"ve known since I found out about her! You don't have to say anything.Just lrt me leave with the liitle dignity I have lef..." Kagome was stopped by Inuyasha's lips on hers. She didn't respond at first ,due to shock, but then kissed back. she moved her lips with his and felt in pure bliss.The kiss ended all to shortly.

"What was that about me being in love with Kikyo?" chuckled Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I've been in love with you for a long time. I just always thought that since I was half demon you..."

"Shhhhhh, I stopped hearing after in love with you." laughed Kagome.

" So if I'm in love with you, and your in love with me does that mean...?" asked Inuyasha

"That we have to people madly in love with eachother? Yeah." said Kagome, smiling.

Inuyasha gave a chuckle, "That's what I was hoping for" he said before wrapping her in his arms and kissing her once again.


End file.
